Battle Hacker
The Battle Hacker is a Trooper equipped with an advanced computer system capable of hacking into enemy weapons. Battle Hackers are also capable of placing EMP spider charges. Interface As you can see from the above image, this is a hacker attempting to hack a level 4 turret. you can change the inputs by clicking them. Equipment Hacking Hacking is a skill which is very useful in a battle situation, it allows the use of turrets which will take the attention of the enemy away from your vital foot soldiers. This means they will then be able to continue and be useful to the main objectives. What Do you have to do? You get within range of the turret and right click, this will bring up the hacking interface. The security system utilizes logic gates to make sure you don't get in, you have to make the final answer of the code 1. there are 4 levels of difficulty in the hacking world: *'Level 1' turrets have 2 inputs feeding 1 logic gate. *'Level 2' turrets have 4 inputs feeding 3 logic gate. *'Level 3' turrets have 8 inputs feeding 7 logic gate. *'Level 4' turrets have 16 inputs feeding 15 logic gate. Level 1 turrets exist only on X-Range IT warfare training ground. Logic gates A logic gate is something which gives an output of 0 or 1 when the argument it stands for is satisfied by the inputs. this is the list of arguments for the logic gates: *'AND' gives an answer of 1 if the inputs are 11. *'OR' gives an answer of 0 if the inputs are 00. *'XOR' gives an answer of 1 if the inputs are different. *'NOR' gives an answer of 1 if the inputs are 00. *'NAND' gives an answer of 1 if the inputs are not 11. *'NXOR' gives an answer of 1 if the inputs are the same. This data is shown in this input output table. Tactics & Tips Because of the hackers close resemblance to a rifleman the only added tactics are to do with the EMP spider mine and the turret systems. I will start with the simplest and most common sense advice: # When hacking a turret remember to always stay in cover. You only need to see a small part of the turret in order to be able to hack it. # You don't always need to activate the turrets instantaneously. Consider may waiting until it will help you the most (such as an enemy soldier walking past). Just keep in mind that an enemy Battle Hacker will be able to counter hack an inactive turret much more easily. This hint is best followed when there is no opposing hacker or if you are the better of the two hackers. # When using spider mines remember that they should be out of sight and in an area where they will easily be set off by the opposing players. EMP mines have a longer detection and blast radius than normal spiders, but may not totally shutdown the enemy at maximum range. # Practice practice and practice again! Try starting a Spartan Hill or X-Range server and set the time limit to x minutes. Then try to hack all the turrets before the time runs out! If you can hack all turrets on X-Range in 4 minutes or less, you are an effective Battle Hacker. These are all the tactics and tips I can give you, please feel free to update with newer and more effective tactics. Category:Unit classes